Diamonds
by Tsukaimon
Summary: Lucy and her family are new in town and, when she meets the McDodd family, she gains a quick interest in their son Jojo. Will in blossom into something more? Jojo/OC


It wasn't everyday that WhoVille got new residents. Virtually everything stayed the same in WhoVille, and that included the people. So when a local resident saw the Who-Haul truck parked outside a house that had been abandoned for years, he just had to pass it on. He told two friends, and they told two friends...until all of WhoVille was buzzing with the news that someone new had moved into town. Ned McDodd, being the mayor, naturally had to greet the new folk in the neighborhood, out of politeness and curiosity. As the men from Who-Haul got in their truck and drove away, Ned McDodd looked up at the house that already seemed to be fitting in. "Alright, everyone," the mayor spoke to his wife, Sandy, and two of his kids he had brought with him, Jojo and Heady. "be formal. Jojo, stand up straight." The dark haired who only grunted in response. The mayor cleared his throat, raised his hand and knocked on the front door.

The door didn't open right away, and the mayor started to get worried, but then he heard a crashing and banging from inside the house. "I want to answer the door!" one voice yelled as another bang was heard, followed up by a scream.

"You _always _get to answer the door!" a voice screamed back. Sandy looked worriedly at her husband.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Just then, the latch to the door clicked open. The mayor smiled warmly, then frowned, as it looked like no one was there. "Down here," a quiet voice spoke. Ned looked down to see a short, white-haired who with matching fur and reddish-pink eyes.

"_HEY_!" two voices yelled at once, and two Whos who looked very much alike ran up behind the smaller who, both glaring down at her with piercing green eyes. "Lucy, _I_ was going to answer the door!"

"No you weren't!" one twin yelled at the other.

"Were too!" the other replied.

"Were not!" one tackled the other and they began to wrestle once more.

The white haired who, obviously named Lucy, rolled her eyes and looked up at the mayor with a reassuring smile, hoping to show that her family wasn't a complete pack of wild animals. "Don't mind Eva and Edna," Lucy said with a quiet chuckle. "they're nitwits. I can assure you the rest of us aren't like that." she held out her hand politely to shake hands. "Anyway, I'm Lucy. You must be mayor McDodd, yes?"

The mayor exchanged a glance with his wife, then shook Lucy's hand, smiling uncomfortably and nodding. "Pleased to meet you, uh, Lucy. And please, call me Ned." Heady began to struggle in Sandy's arms, wanting to get a better view of Lucy, so Ned took her and held her in front of Lucy. "This is one of my daughter's, Heady."

Lucy grinned at the young girl, and Heady pointed at her mouth. "Toof!" she cried, then opened her mouth and pointed at one lone tooth that hung in the front. "Toof! Heady have toof!" Lucy laughed quietly, smiling warmly.

"This my wife, Sally," he informed her as Sally shook her hand also. "And this," he put a hand on Jojo's head, receiving an annoyed look from the dark haired who. Lucy blinked in surprise; he'd been so quiet she hadn't even noticed he was there. "is my son, Jojo. Future mayor! He'll be great, wont you, son?" Jojo didn't reply, keeping his head down and not meeting Lucy's gaze. Lucy held out her hand to shake hands with him, but when he didn't respond to the gesture, pulled it back.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to meet the rest of the family." she said. "Why don't you come on in? Dinner's almost ready. You'll love my Momma's cooking!" The mayor frowned, debating whether or not to politely decline. He looked at Sally for help, only to receive a glare from her.

"Okay, sure, why not?" the mayor sighed. Lucy smiled brightly, grabbing the mayor's arm and pulling him inside.

"Mom!" Lucy called, and a red-haired, green-eyed who stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a large pot in her hands and looking at her daughter questioningly. "The mayor decided to visit! Can he stay for dinner, Mom?"

The red-haired who grinned wildly as she caught sight of the family, staring at Jojo for several moments before finally nodding. "Sure, I don't see why not. Dinner's almost ready." she looked to the twins, who were still tussling on the floor. "Eva, Edna! Stop fighting and go set the table! We have guests." She looked up the large staircase that lead to the bedrooms and pulled out a small, cone-like object. Lucy grinned at Jojo and covered her ears, getting a confused look from him in response. "_ASHLI, ANNABELLE, LE-ANNE! GET DOWNSTAIRS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" _she screamed into the cone, using it like a megaphone, startling all of the McDodd family. Lucy took her hands off of her ears as three female whos scrambled downstairs: Ashli, a tall, dusky-brown haired who with blue eyes and lighter brown-striped fur. Annabelle, a red-haired, green eyed who, like her mother. And Le-Anne, a blonde haired who with pale yellow fur. The three exchanged quick hellos with the McDodd family before running quickly into the kitchen.

"Is this how it is everyday?" Sally whispered quietly to Lucy, who laughed and nodded in response. Lucy walked into the kitchen, gesturing for the McDodd family to follow. The kitchen was surprisingly large. The table in the middle of the room conveniently had just enough seats to fit everyone. Eva and Edna sat by each other, both arguing about who's fork was who's, and Ashli and Annabelle sat together, and Le-Anne sat across from them, all three chatting about the mall in town or some nonsense. Lucy sat at a table near the end, across from Jojo. Ned put Heady in a highchair (which was also conveniently there) next to him, and sat next to Sally.

Lucy's mother smiled as the McDodd's seemed to look suspiciously at the food in front of them. "Don't worry, it wont bite. It's edible, I assure you." Ned and Sally both exchanged embarrassed glances, and Jojo just picked up a fork and began to quietly eat. Ned and Sally looked at their son, who said nothing, but his expression showed that the food was obviously good.

Ned took a bite, and his eyes widened in surprise, as did Sally's when she put the food in her mouth. "It's _good_!" the mayor exclaimed, and Lucy's mom chuckled gratefully in response. The meal went on in silence for awhile, except for the occasional arguing of Eva and Edna and the quiet gossip of Ashli, Annabelle, and Le-Anne. "So, uhm, Mrs...?" the mayor stopped, realizing he didn't know the woman's name.

"No need for that. Just call me Hazel," Lucy's mom told him quickly.

"Okay, Hazel..." he began. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have a husband?" An awkward silence followed, and the mayor instantly felt like he had said something wrong. He turned to Sally who merely shrugged in response.

"Yes," Hazel responded, not looking up from her meal as she answered. "Richard. His name is Richard." It sounded a bit resentful as she said it. Ned looked at Lucy as if for help, not sure what he had said wrong.

"Daddy's on a business trip for a few months," Lucy said a little above a whisper. "He works for a big corporation. He constantly moves from place to place. We don't get to see Daddy very often. He usually only comes home on holidays, but he's missed the last few times. Momma and the rest of us really miss him, that's all..." A look of sadness spread across her face, and Jojo felt a pang of sympathy for the young who.

"So, Lucy," Sally spoke, happy to change the subject. "how old are you?"

Lucy's mood brightened a bit at this. "Fourteen. My birthday's coming up soon, though," she answered, smiling.

"So you'll be in High School this year," Sally replied. "That's great! You'll be in class with Jojo! Maybe you two will be friends." She smiled at her son, who sent her a look that said, "_Why_?" before turning his gaze away from her.

Hazel grinned, catching onto the game Sally was playing. "Lucy, dear," she spoke to her daughter, who looked at her. "when you're done eating, why don't you show Jojo your room?" Lucy shrugged nonchalantly as if to say, "I guess." Sally and Hazel grinned at each other, and Jojo groaned inwardly. When they had finished eating, Lucy slipped out of her chair and motioned for Jojo to follow her upstairs, which he begrudgingly did.

"Oi, Lucy," Eva or Edna called. No one was sure which. "keep your door open! We don't want you two making out up there!..._or worse..."_

_"_Screw off!" Lucy shot back as Jojo's face burned.

"Bite me!" one of the twins answered.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she lead Jojo down the hall too her room, slamming the door hard enough that Jojo thought she'd knock it off of the hinge. "Ignore them. They're sex-crazed perverts." Jojo nodded in response, as if too say, "I can see that." Lucy gestured toward her bedroom. "So, uh, yeah...this is my bedroom. Home sweet home, yay..." she said awkwardly, not really sure what she was supposed to be showing them.

She watched as Jojo glanced around the room, his gaze resting on a large folder that lie on the desk. He looked from it to Lucy questioningly.

She followed his gaze. "Oh, that's..." she walked over and picked up the folder. "This is a whole bunch of sheet music that my band teacher at my old school gave me as a gift." Jojo stared at her curiously, and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way, but can you talk?" Jojo nodded. "...but you wont?" He shook his head no. She frowned for a minute before walking over to her desk on the side of the room and pulling out a small tablet and a pencil, thrusting it into Jojo's hands. "There." Jojo looked at her as if in disapproval, and she frowned impatiently. "Just write. It wont kill you."

Jojo sighed, writing something down on the paper, then handing it too Lucy so she could read. _What instrument did you play back at your old school_?

"I play the flute, and a little violin. Momma tried to teach me piano when I was younger, but I don't remember much." she told him, somehow already feeling nostalgic. Jojo nodded in response. "Do you have any siblings, Jojo? Other than Heady."

Taking the tablet from her once more, the wrote down a reply. _Other than Heady, I have 95 sisters. I'm the only male._

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "_Ninety-six_? You have _ninety-six _sisters? Dude, I can barely handle one of mine! How the heck are you still breathing?" Jojo merely shrugged in response. "God, dude, that must suck." Jojo gave her a look as if to say, "You don't know the half of it." There was a brief silence before Lucy finally spoke again, not really sure what to talk about now. "So...what do you like to do?" she asked him.

Jojo was a bit hesitant to answer. If he told her about the Observatory where he usually went to be alone and build things, she might ask to go see and, quite frankly, he didn't want someone invading his privacy like that. He wrote down on the tablet. _I like music_. He told her simply. She couldn't pry too much with that.

"That's awesome!" she said with a smile, which he somewhat reluctantly returned. "Are there any other whos that like music?" Jojo shrugged; he wasn't very social, so he wouldn't really know, but he doubted it. "Damn." she responded, getting a surprised look from Jojo. "What? I'm not hurting anyone." He rolled his eyes at her. "So can you play anything, Jojo?"

He began to write a response, when suddenly a yell was heard from downstairs. "Jojo! We're going home, come on!" Sally called. Jojo quickly wrote. _I'll tell you later_. Lucy nodded and followed Jojo as he went quickly downstairs.

The mayor was shaking hands with Lucy's Mom. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Hazel." the mayor spoke with a smile.

"No problem. You all should come over again sometime!" Hazel replied, turning to Sally. "So, see you tomorrow, Sally?"

"You bet!" Sally and Hazel exchanged grins as Jojo and Lucy walked over.

"Did you have fun with Jojo, Lucy?" Hazel asked her daughter.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted. "I bet she had _alot_ of fun!" one of the twins yelled from another room, followed by the other one laughing.

"Screw off, Eva!" Lucy yelled.

"Bite me, Lucy! And this is Edna!" Edna yelled back.

"_Whatever_!"

"Okay, well, we should be going." Ned said. "Say goodbye, Heady."

"Goodbye, Heady!" Heady yelled. Everyone laughed (except for Jojo, of course) as the McDodd's walked out the door.

"Bye, Jojo!" Lucy called. Jojo turned slightly and raised his hand for goodbye. She watched as the McDodd's got in their car and drove off, then walked back to the stairs to go to her room. She was stopped by one of the twins who was smirking at her mischievously.

"So, did you two have sex?"

"_EDNA, JESUS CHRIST, WOULD YOU SHUT UP_?" Lucy screamed at her, walking around her to climb the staircase.

"No way in hell, Lucy! And I'm Eva!" Eva replied as Lucy slammed the door too her room.

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I know there isn't much Jojo/Lucy, but there will be in the future, trust me! ^_^ Also, tell me what you think of her family so far.


End file.
